


My Little Girl

by rhythmnation2017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Minor Character Death, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Past Child Abuse, Protective Derek, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmnation2017/pseuds/rhythmnation2017
Summary: Six years before he lost everything in one fiery inferno, Derek Hale was protecting a timid little girl that came from a dark and abusive family. She was taken care of by the Hales and treated like a daughter by Derek. Then then Hales die and Derek and his sister Laura leave town. Now, he is back, but can she ever forgive him for leaving her. After all, how can a daughter forgive her father for leaving.(Bad summary I know, but hopefully it's a better story.)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. First off, I wanted to let you know this is my first fanfiction work, so I apologize for anything that is incorrect or somehow offensive. I write what I feel is right and goes with the story, so I cannot please everyone. This story starts off at season 2, so I hope everyone is caught up. The timeline may be a little different and the characters OOC, but I will try to stay true to the storyline.
> 
> I do not own Derek or Stiles or any other character. I only own any original characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

God, I could really use a drink.

I didn't even know that he was back in town until a sleek black Camaro rolled up to the entrance of the school. 

I didn't think much of it until the man driving got out. He was older and bigger, leather jacket giving a menacing look, stubble covering the lower half of his face while the top was covered in sunglasses. But I bet if he took them off his eyes would be as green as emeralds, just like I remembered.

I ducked behind the door frame and watched as he leaned against the passenger side of the car, clearly waiting for someone. For a second, I stupidly thought that he could be waiting for me. But that thought was dashed when a blonde girl came walking up along with two guys, one tall and lanky with curly blonde hair, the other muscular and darker in complexion. I recognized the curly haired boy, Isaac. He sat with me in chemistry and I helped him when he had trouble. He was nice and all, but what the hell was he doing talking to Derek. 

The four turned to leave, climbing into the Camaro. Before he got in, Derek scanned the crowds gathered in the front of the school. Quickly, I turned around with my back to the open doorway, looking down at my hands like I was engrossed in a book. I didn't turn back around until I heard the car peel out of the parking lot. 

I let out a breath, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my chest. I didn't know what that feeling was, but I didn't dwell on it. If he wanted to see me, then he could have told me in person he was back in town. He was like every other man in the world. He pretended like he cared, then his true colors would come out when you gave him an inch. 

If you want to keep on staying alive, then you could only depend on yourself. No one was going to buy me meals, help with my homework, or hell even tuck me into bed. I could only trust myself. I had that with mom and Helen and Derek, but they all left me. Mom and Helen I couldn't really blame, they didn't have a choice. But Derek was different. He could have stayed, or even taken me with him. He could have prevented all the shit that happened after he left. What really sucked about it though was that I couldn't even blame Derek either. I only had myself to blame. I was the one to give him a little girl's heart to break.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, so I hope you liked it. I will try to update when I can. Thank you for baring with me and reading my story!


End file.
